Beautiful Stranger
by Saraha
Summary: A Ryou + Yami (Bakura) Songfic. It's kinda fluffy. ^_^
1. Song

Warnings: Yaoi, Shonen Ai, Fluff, and a Madonna song. Oo;; Weird ne? Enjoy the Ryou/Bakura fluff! ^^  
  
  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Yami! I'm trying to study!", Ryou yelled as his darker half repeatedly threw a ball against  
  
the wall making it shutter slightly. His Yami looked up from his game with his trademark  
  
smirk plastered on.  
  
"Am I bothering lil' Ryou-chan?" Ryou rolled his eyes at the obvious and as Yami threw the ball  
  
again he caught the small rubber sphere before it hit the wall. Ryou tossed it out the bedroom  
  
door while Yami began to look a little pissed off.  
  
"Go do that in the living room!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"I told you I have to study!"  
  
"Fine! But when your done 'studying' don't expect me to be just waiting for you!"  
  
"You talk like you have a life Yami!"  
  
"Who says I don't?"  
  
"Me!"  
  
Yami growled and walked out of the room slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
A few seconds later the familiar thumping of a ball against a wall was heard, muffled by  
  
the closed door. Yami sighed as he leaned against the back of the couch ball in hand.  
  
He couldn't stand it when the other was mad at him. Though he wondered when he went so soft.  
  
Yami took inventory of the small living room: the TV, couch, a couple of lamps, coffee table,  
  
and the large black box thing Ryou had told him was a stereo. Yami had never used it before  
  
although Ryou had told him how to use it once. Yami of course hadn't really paid attention  
  
to Ryou's lecture on all the 'modern technology' crap. He knew how the TV worked and that  
  
was about it. Yami pressed the larger button labeled 'POWER' and stood back. The stereo  
  
light when on but, nothing else happened. Yami kicked the stupid thing, right on the  
  
radio control. Some American news thing Ryou's father had been listening to that morning  
  
came on. Yami fiddled with that control looking for something loud and preferably 'good'.  
  
He couldn't find anything. So being the slightly insane person he is turned the radio  
  
to a random number, cranked the volume and backed away.  
  
He plopped onto the couch before he even knew what he would be listening to and stretched  
  
his long limbs across the comfy black seat. Some commercial was on right now. Yami smirked  
  
whatever played was fine with him as long as it annoyed his Hakari. Why would he wish such  
  
a thing? He was a Yami and like all Yami's he seemed to think of such things as a 'game'.  
  
Ah yes the game obsessed yami's, everyone of them had the odd fetish of turning the most  
  
unlikely things into games. An argument of sorts with his Hakari was no exception, he would  
  
put in the last word if it killed him. His Hakari though knew what he was up to and took  
  
the 'play music really load so Ryou can't study and I win the game' behavior of his Yami  
  
to mean to take a break and act like he didn't care. Yami would get tired of the 'game'  
  
if Ryou didn't complain within a few minutes. Ryou lay on his bed to find out what music  
  
Yami had decided to blare. An upbeat tempo with a dance beat came on. Yami growled to  
  
himself, it seemed like some sort of weird pop song. He didn't like that. He sat up  
  
as a female voice began to pour out words:  
  
"Haven't we met?  
  
You're some kind of beautiful stranger  
  
You could be good for me  
  
I've had the taste for danger"  
  
Ryou lay on his bed, hands behind his head taking in the words to the song.  
  
Was it just him or was it describing his Yami in a way? He thought about when he first  
  
met him. Yami was a 'beautiful stranger'. Ryou swallowed and heard the song continue.  
  
"If I'm smart then I'll run away  
  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
  
Heaven forbid  
  
I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger"  
  
Yami looked at the radio and blinked. Maybe the song wasn't 'that' bad... it made him  
  
think about Ryou. He wouldn't turn it off.  
  
"I looked into your eyes  
  
And my world came tumbling down  
  
You're the devil in disguise  
  
That's why I'm singing this song"  
  
Ryou burst out in laughter as the music muffled it. He was now convinced the singer had a Yami.  
  
Yami was most certainly the devil disguised and when Ryou looked into his Yami's chocolate  
  
colored eyes-well you get the point.  
  
"To know you is to love you  
  
You're everywhere I go  
  
And everybody knows"  
  
'Who doesn't love Ryou?' Wondered yami,' He's like an angel, if you just see him once  
  
you would know what love is.' Yami knew this from experience.  
  
"To love you is to be part of you  
  
I've paid for you with tears  
  
And swallowed all my pride"  
  
Ryou fingered the ring necklace, the thing that tied his other half to him.  
  
  
  
"Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
  
Beautiful stranger  
  
Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
  
Beautiful stranger"  
  
Yami frowned and ran a hand through white spiky hair wondering if he should have  
  
let Ryou study and not made there little stand off a game.  
  
"If I'm smart then I'll run away  
  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
  
Haven't you heard  
  
I fell in love with a beautiful stranger"  
  
Ryou knew he loved Yami, he had since he had first appeared. Yami knew this and loved Ryou  
  
even though he didn't always show it.  
  
"I looked into your face  
  
My heart was dancing all over the place  
  
I'd like to change my point of view  
  
If I could just forget about you"  
  
Yami had tried to forget Ryou a while back, tried to not show any emotion towards the  
  
little angel, it could not be done.  
  
"To know you is to love you  
  
You're everywhere I go  
  
And everybody knows"  
  
Ryou knew all his friends really hated his Yami. The had a reason of course, he'd tried to  
  
steal there souls, kill them, and take Yugi's puzzle necklace. But they didn't know him  
  
like he did, Yami could really talk to him and he was the only one who yami would  
  
tolerate prying into his mind.  
  
"I looked into your eyes  
  
And my world came tumbling down  
  
You're the devil in disguise  
  
That's why I'm singing this song to you"  
  
Yami was silently cursing the writer of the song, how could they know so much about him and Ryou?  
  
His Hakari's eyes were what made Yami first love him. Ryou's smooth earthy eyes and long  
  
white hair made him an angel and he looking the same was the devil, or maybe demon, in  
  
his guise.  
  
"To know you is to love you  
  
You're everywhere I go  
  
And everybody knows"  
  
Ryou got off the bed and looked at the door between he and the living room.  
  
"I've paid for you with tears  
  
And swallowed all my pride"  
  
Yami got off the couch and went to stand in front of the closed bedroom door, he swallowed  
  
nervously. Ryou went to the door and put his hand on the knob. Yami reached for the knob and  
  
before he even touched it, the door opened. Ryou stepped into the door way to come face  
  
to face with his look alike who looked just as baffled as Ryou looked. The stared at each  
  
other as the song continued to play.  
  
"Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
  
Beautiful stranger  
  
Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
  
Beautiful stranger"  
  
"Gomen Ryou", stammered Yami, "I didn't mean to be such a baka earlier."  
  
Ryou raised an eyebrow, yami was giving an apology? Yami looked at him with as close to pleading  
  
eyes as the semi-evil spirit could muster. Ryou smiled and hugged his darkness. Yami looked  
  
a little startled as he peered down at his Hakari, smiled, and returned the favor.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Was that ok???? I hope it was halfway decent, it was my first songfic. ^_^'  
  
So please review and if you get a chance read my 'good' story 'In the Guise of an Angel'  
  
Thanks! 


	2. Note

Ack! I relized I forgot to say some stuff!  
1. The disclaimer  
Saraha:Ryou, I need a disclaimer!  
Ryou:Make Seto do it!  
Saraha:Seto!?!  
Seto:Make the albino do it!  
Saraha:Yami(B)?  
Yami:zzz  
Saraha:*sigh* now who am I going to get to do this?  
Seto:Can't you do it yourself?  
Saraha:;_; It pains me too much. Please Seto...?  
Seto:Fine. Saraha does not own Yugioh. She does not own the song  
"Beautiful Stranger". She doesn't own much of anything. Will you  
leave me alone now?  
Saraha:Sure.  
Ok next thing: Notes.  
Thanks to Kawaii Shimegami and Bronze Eagle I was able to correct  
the "baka" Mistake. Thank you!  
  
Finally, I want to thank everyone who reviewed:  
  
Kawaii Shimegami: Thank you! I guess I should be more careful with  
the writing. ^_^'  
  
Sarina Fannel: Yay! i'm glad you like it! Kawaiiness is good! *^_^*  
  
Shadow-Fox: Hi S-F! *huggles her and recives stares from everyone*  
Your the best reviewer ever, so nice and truthful! The song   
was stuck in my head too!  
Seto:O_o I don't think she can breath, Saraha...  
Oops! *lets go* Sorry ^_^'   
  
Bronze Eagle:Thank you. I fixed the sentence so it looks right! ^_^  
  
  
Thanks again everyone! 


End file.
